


And The Beat Goes On

by M14Mouse



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Mutation City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake knew the odds weren’t good.  Giant lizard villain out to destroy the city…check.  Your best friend is now a strange mutant frog…check.  God, he hoped that this antidote worked.  He didn’t want to be on the phone with Chance’s mother if it didn’t.  Tag to Mutation City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

If Jake could just breathe, it would be alright.

He hasn’t had a chance to take one since this whole mess started. First, it is some crazy virus that turned the entire city into some crazy version of Planet of the Apes. Of course, there are no apes but killer wild life and plants to match.

It was close enough for him. 

There is a little fact that his best friend is now a mutant frog that he had to pin down to the wall. So, he wanted to make sure that Chance won’t hurt himself or others. But it left him flying solo and with anti-mutagen that may or may not work. 

He really needed to start think positive thoughts. 

It didn’t stop a little voice from whispering that the odds weren’t good. There was a giant lizard tearing down the city. His best friend is currently spending time as a mutant frog slash cat thing. God, he hoped that the anti-mutagen worked because he didn’t want to be on the phone with Chance’s mother explaining that her son is now a mutant frog. 

That is definitely not a conversation he wanted to have.

Most of all, he was alone. 

And it felt…weird…off. He has done solo-missions before as an Enforcer and SWAT KAT. This was different. There was no Chance mumbling in his ear about odd thing he saw on tv or just breathing into the mike just a little too long. 

There was nothing but silence now and he hated it. 

He pushed the trigger and watched as the missile hit its target. 

A few moments later, he felt his body fly through the air. He had no time to progress what just happened. Was he hit or did the missile come a little too close? What happened?

He wished…..

-SWKATS-

He felt something strange. He was kind of floating and there was this odd pressure on his chest. It didn’t hurt at first. Slowly, it began stronger, persist, and painful. He wanted to make it go away but his body felt heavy. He couldn’t move his arms. 

He was confused. Why couldn’t he move them?

Then he started hearing a voice. 

_Come on, buddy. Don’t do this to me._

He knew that voice from somewhere. He couldn’t place it but it felt familiar to him. 

It felt important to him. 

_Please…_

The pressure in his chest grew and grew until it became too much. He felt something rush out of his lungs and throat. He started to cough and gag as the water rushed out of his mouth. 

He coughed until his lungs could get rid of the foul water. He didn’t want to think what was in that water. Slowly, Chance’s face came into focus. 

A sense of relief washed over him. His best friend was alright and no longer a mutant frog. Apparently, Chance being a mutant frog taught him to swim. 

He almost wanted to laugh but his chest hurt. 

But that is okay…because Chance was alright and he was alright. 

Right now, that is enough.

End of Jake’s POV

Next Chapter: Chance’s POV


	2. Chance's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chance just been through the weirdest day of his life (for now) but right now, he just wanted Jake to breathe.

Chance just has been through one of the weirdest day of his life. 

There was giant lizard monster attacking the city. Okay, that isn’t too weird but it definitely different from his regular superhero stuff. 

Then he got turned into a mutant frog. Okay, that was weird. No matter how much crap he had to deal with in the past. That was definitely weird. 

He had no idea how to explain the feeling of being a mutant frog. 

He was stronger and faster. He could swim without fear that followed him since he was a kid. 

The world became sharper, colors brighter, and the smells stronger. The world was alive and he wanted. 

His thoughts were twisted with instincts to hunt, to kill, and to be free. He felt in rage that this thing…this cat pinned him down. He wanted to tear off his skin and rip out his heart. 

He wanted and it was blinding. He had no other thoughts. Now, that his thoughts were clear. It scared him to be so out of control like that. He had bigger problems right now. 

He had to get back to Jake. 

His gut was telling him something was wrong. Sure, everything looked liked it was going back to normal. The whole creepy jungle thing was slowly disappearing and the water level started to drop. He needed to move. He didn’t think. He just jumped into the water. 

His body shivered when it hit the water. It was strange to have a fear that scared him since childhood. Suddenly, it just vanished. 

There is a benefit of being mutant frog. 

His head broke the surface of the water and he looked around.

Where is he? Come on, Jake…where are….

Crud!

Crud!

His eyes dropped from the wall to the water. 

Crud!

He drove under the water and hoped to god that he wasn’t too late. 

He refused to panic as he pushed through the cloudy green water. A little voice was mumbling in his ear about how long a cat stay up the water without oxygen and all of that stuff he didn’t want to hear. 

Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see something black fall fast. 

Jake!

He started to swim toward Jake. Once he grabbed his arms, he started dragging him to the surface. 

Crud…you really need to lose some weight, buddy.

Once he reached the surface, he dragged Jake onto the ledge of a nearby building. 

He did all of that First Aid stuff that they taught in the Academy. 

Look over the cat. Check for a pulse and check for breathing. 

He didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that Jake wasn’t breathing. He started doing what months of training and Jake bugging the crap out of him to do a refresher.

He just started doing. 

“Come on, buddy. Don’t do this to me,” He said as he did compressions on Jake’s chest. 

For few moments, there was nothing. 

No movement. No breathing. Nothing.

Don’t you dare die on me, buddy?! Who is going to help me save the city? Who is he going to have the stupidest competition over everything? Fight over the last bit of milk? Who is going to be there to watch stupid tv and endless make fun of it? 

Don’t do this to me! 

“Please…” He said

Somehow that turned out to be the magic word. Jake started to cough.

He felt the tension rush out of his body. 

The city was alright. Jake was alright. He wasn’t a mutant frog anymore. 

That was enough for him. 

End


End file.
